Don't Stop The Dance
by poprika
Summary: Tara and Acadia are planning the reunion for the BBA teams at the Royal York Hotel in Toronto, Canada. What will happen when these crazy two host this huge party? You'll just have to find out for yourselves! KaixRay BryanxTala


Taiy-Chan: Okay, this is actually a humor one-shot! Everybody cheer!I decided to write this for two reasons: 1. My parents say I write too many depressing fics, and 2. I wanted to use the title Don't Stop the Dance.

Anyways, there are two new characters I'm adding in this fic, Tara and Acadia(not from Nothing to Lose, I just like the name...and couldn't find any better ones...) Tara is made after my friend, Burningfate, and Acadia is made after me! Okay, with that off my shoulders, on with the story! Read and Review!

Summary: Tara and Acadia are planning the reunion for the BBA teams at the Royal York Hotel in Toronto, Canada. What will happen when these crazy two host this huge party? You'll just have to find out for yourselves! KaixRay BryanXTala

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade, only her characters that she made up. Also, she doesn't own the title, really. She got it from a Chicken Soup book. The title gave her the idea for this fic. The end.

Pairings: KaixRay, a bit of TysonxMax, not really though, BryanxTala

* * *

Don't Stop the Dance

It was six months after the World Championships when Tara and Acadia sent out the invitations. They decided to host a reunion for all of the teams. The All Stars, Magestics, Demolition Boys, White Tigers, and, of course, the Bladebreakers. The party was to be on July the 5th, Tara's birthday and at the Royal York Hotel in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

Acadia had got her dad to book out the rooms for the teams, and herself and Tara. Now that that was all done, they just had to decorate.

The party would be held on the Convention Floor, where her dad used to have the Wrap Party for the PDAC Convention every year. At the party, there would be a DJ, super loud music, good food, and of course, a huge ass birthday cake for Tara.

Today, was July 3rd.

"Did you send the invitations yet?" Acadia asked Tara as she walked into the party room. Tara nodded.

"I did that this morning, Acadia. You made sure of that." Tara rolled her eyes.

"Good, good. Okay, we need tables on the far end over there. About...let's say...16? Yeah, sixteen."

"Acadia, we need someone to come help us lift the tables, we can't do that ourselves." Tara reminded her. Acadia blinked.

"Oh yeah."

Tara sighed.

"We'll tell them tonight."

Acadia nodded.

"Okay, where's the disco ball?" she asked. Tara lifted up her hands, reviling a huge, silver ball. Acadia clapped.

"YAY!" Tara handed her friend thedisco ball. Acadia nodded."Okay then, let's put it up." Tara stared at her.

"You're...kidding, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can we get this huge thing up on that high ceiling!"

"Duh, a ladder."

"You are so going to be the one to climb it."

"Whatever. Go get the ladder then. It's over there." Acadia ordered, gesturing to the far wall.

"Why don't you get it?" Tara cried, glaring at the brunette.

"Because I'm holding this, now go!"

"Little Miss Bossy. Thinks she owns the place..." Tara muttered, but she went anyways.

Five minutes later, Tara had finally got the ladder in the centre of the dance floor. She shook it and nodded when it stood steadily.

"Ok Acadia! I'll hold it steady for you!" Acadia came over from where she had been checking the decorations and slowly climbed the ladder.

"You better not shake it!" She shouted down, looking over her shoulder. Tara grinned.

"Hehehehe..."

"Alright, then I'll just have to drop this on your head!"

"Ok! Alright! Just climb, damn it!"

Acadia stood at the top of the ladder and held the disco ball up, quickly fastening it in with one hand. She smiled and regarded her work.

"Looks good to me!" she said as she started her decent. Once she reached solid ground, she walked over to the middle table and grabbed her clipboard.

Acadia took out her highlighter and marked off the words: Disco Ball.

"Ok then, next-" Acadia turned around, but stopped when she bumped into Tara. Tara looked down at her arm.

"You got highlighter on me!" She screeched. Acadia backed away.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Tara just growled at her as she tackled her friend to the ground.

"Hey!" They landed on the wooden floor with a _thud_. Tara reached and grabbed the highlighter, making a long, yellow mark on Acadia's right arm. Tara stood back up and smiled.

"Good. Now we're even." Acadia stared at the mark.

"I didn't give you one that big!" she shouted as she grabbed back the marker. Acadia lunged and successfully drew a line across Tara's forehead.

Acadia laughed.

"You have a uni-brow!" Tara quickly snatched the highlighter from her hands, turning and reaching out to grab her friend.. Acadia dodged it just in time and ran out of the room. Tara followed, dashing towards the exit.

Acadia knew for a fact that Tara was way faster than her when it came to sprinting, so she ran around the large pots of plants and the baby grand piano that sat to the side of the floor's lobby. Finally, Acadia reached the elevator, still in front of Tara, she quickly pushed the up button and waited, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Tara caught up to her and ran as fast as she could at her friend. Acadia let out a high pitched scream and started to run around the polished, wooded table in the middle of the elevator room. Tara chased her around, with each passing second getting closer and closer. Acadia could only hope and pray that the elevator will come soon.

She heard the small _ding_ as an elevator arrived on that floor. Acadia quickly stopped running around the table and sprinted for all her worth at the opened doors. She ran into the elevator and punched in the close button, shutting the elevator doors on Tara's face.

Acadia laughed triumphantly and pushed in their floor number, 17. The elevator finally arrived at her floor and Acadia stepped out, only to stare at the red face of none other than Tara. Acadia smiled innocently.

"Sorry?"

* * *

By the next morning, Acadia finally got the highlighter off her arms and face. As she stepped out of the shower, Tara yelled at her to come over to the desk that she was working on. 

Acadia stood beside Tara, looking over her shoulder at the laptop. It seemed like all of the guests would be here the next day. Right on time.

Acadia smiled and looked at her friend.

"I have a feeling that this will be the best birthday party you'll ever have." Tara grinned.

"Yup."

"I say that we try to get Kai and Ray together, what do you say?"

"That was my plan all along."

* * *

The next two days seemed like an eternity to our two girls, but finally, the night came of July the 5th. Tara and Acadia had just finished the final touches when they arrived. The teams couldn't help but stare in awe as the walked in. 

The big convention room had been turned into a huge party house. At the stage, the DJ had just finished setting up his equipment, four huge speakers were stacked up on either side of the stage, two and two. The wooden dance floor was coloured with many different shades from the disco ball, as it spun around. A huge table was set of to the side of the dance floor, where the waiters were setting up the buffet, already Tyson was drooling. The tables were on either side of the dance floor, eight on the right, and eight on the left. Their tablecloths pure white, with flowers and the team's name on the top. Yup, Acadia and Tara had done a great job.

Acadia and Tara stood on the stage, a microphone in each of their hands. They were both grinning silly, already high on air.

"Welcome! To the Beyblade Reunion! Please take your seats." Acadia said into the mike. Once everyone was seated, she continued. "My name is Acadia, and this is Tara. We volunteered to host this reunion for the BBA. Once we have supper, there will be dancing, with music picked from my good friend Colton here." Acadia gestured at the DJ.

"Yo."

"At about 10:00, we're going to have cake, cause it's Tara's birthday today." Acadia explained. Tara blushed when they clapped.

"So, let's dig in!" Tara shouted.

While they ate, Tara and Acadia went around and talked with the bladers, allowing them to get to know them better. They found themselves spending the most time at the Bladebreaker's table.

"So Ray, are you really a neko-jin?" Acadia asked the raven haired boy. Ray nodded.

"My whole village is made up of nekos." he explained. Acadia sighed.

"That must be soo cool."

"I have a question!" Tara said, looking around the table. "Who, out of Max, Tyson and Ray, are the closest to our dear friend, Kai?"

The boys looked at each other.

"We'd have to say Ray. He spends the most time with him." Max said. Acadia and Tara giggled, the only ones noticing the faint flush on Ray and Kai's cheeks.

Acadia looked at them and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "They make a fine couple." This made Ray blush deeper.

"Acadia!" Ray hissed.Kai just sent the girl one of his death glares. Acadia laughed.

"You look so cute when you blush, Ray. Don't you agree, Kai?" Tara asked, smiling innocently. Kai growled as Ray thought about hiding under the table.

Acadia stood up.

"Well, it looks like everyone is just about finished here, we better start the dancing!" Tara nodded and got up also.

"See ya guys later!"

* * *

Once again, the girls were up on stage. 

"It looks like everyone's done and done, so, let's get this party started!"

The bladers got up and made for the dance floor, dragging unwilling partners with them.

Greenday's American Idiot started to play loudly, the music blasting from the speakers.

Acadia and Tara danced with them for a while, going absolutely crazy and pulling people on the dance floor when they saw they were hanging back. Acadia now tapped Tara on the shoulder.

"Look over there." Acadia shouted above the music, pointing over to her right. Tara followed her finger and her eyes came to rest on the Bladebreakers. None of them were dancing! Kai was doing his usual thing, leaning against the wall, and the others were just standing around, talking! This cannot go unchanged.

Tara nodded and both her and Acadia made their way from the dance floor.

They walked over to the Bladebreakers stood in front of them.

"So?" Acadia said, her hands on her hips.

"So, what?" Tyson asked, looking at her questionly.

Tara rolled her eyes.

"So aren't you gonna dance?"

Tyson glanced at Max, who smiled.

"Yeah, might as well. We were just watching people making fools of themselves."

"You better not be talking about us..."

"NO! No...of course not... Anyways, let's go Maxie!" Tyson said, grabbing the blond's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Tara and Acadia turned to Ray.

"Are _you_ gonna dance?" Tara asked him. Ray shook his head.

"I don't really have anyone to dance with." he said. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Of course you do." Acadia said, pointing at Kai, who was now talking to Tala and Bryan. Tala and Bryan weren't in the girl's bad books because they promised them that they would dance after this song.

Tara nodded.

"You have Kai." Ray just stared at them.

"I can't dance with Kai!" He said, keeping his voice down so the said blader couldn't hear.

"Oh, but you love him, oh so much." Acadia teased.

Ray blushed. "So?" he said quietly. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "It's not like he would be a passionate lover or anything."

"Of course he would be! I mean, someone that hot has to have some passion. His element's fire! How can you go wrong?" Tara hissed.

Ray looked down at this feet.

"Ok, I've had enough of this." Acadia growled. She turned around and stalked over to Kai.

"W-what's she doing!" Ray said, glancing at Tara.

"Well, she's doing one of two things, either she's going to get Kai and dance with him, or, if she's feeling particularly evil today, which she probably is, she's gonna bring him over here and make you guys dance together." Tara explained, smiling evilly.

"Great." Ray muttered.

Acadia walked over to Kai, lightly tapping him on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.

"Sorry for interrupting! But, Tala, Bryan, the song just ended. Buh bye." Acadia said, grinning as the couple made their way to the dance floor as Jesus of Suburbia came on.

Acadia then turned to Kai.

"Are you gonna dance?" she asked. Kai just shrugged. Acadia grinned.

"Why don't you dance with Ray?" Kai stared at her and opened his mouth to protest, but Acadia grabbed his arm and before he could get out a syllable, he found himself standing in front of Ray.

They just stared at each other, before Tara decided to step in.

"Well? Come on you guys! Go and dance!" With that, she pushed the two on the dance floor.

"Our work here is done."

Acadia checked her watch. 10:00pm. Time for cake! She dragged Tara up onto the stage and grabbed the mic, motioning for the DJ to stop the music.

"Okay you guys, I hope you're having fun. We're now going to bring out the cake. Everybody sing!" Just as she finished her sentence, the lights were dimmed and the cake was brought out. It was HUGE. About six layers high, covered in real vanilla icing, on the top, if you could see it. It said: Happy 14th Birthday Tara! Everyone broke into song.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Taarrraaaaaa. Happy birthday to yoooooooou!" Everybody clapped as Tara blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Acadia asked. Tara smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I wish for us to see Kai and Ray making out before this night is over!" she said. Acadia grinned.

"Don't we all."

"Help yourself to some cake! Enjoy the rest of the party!" Acadia and Tara jumped off the stage as the music came on again.

Acadia grabbed Tara's arm and lead her outside. They stood on the balcony and looked up at the stars for a couple of minutes. Then, Acadia turned to her friend.

"I still have yet to give you my present!" she said, taking out an envelope. She handed it to Tara and waited for her to open it.

"You didn't have to do this." Tara said.

Acadia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and open it, stupid." Tara smiled.

She opened the envelope and reached in. Tara pulled out a bundle of papers. She placed the envelope in her pocket and inspected the papers she now held in her hands. After about a minute, she squealed.

"A first class ticket to Ireland? OH MY GOD! You're the best!" she shouted as she hugged her friend close. Acadia smiled and hugged her back, pushing her away after a couple of seconds.

Acadia reached into her back pocket and pulled out another ticket.

"You're not going alone either. I can't let you get raped or something." she said. Tara jumped up and down.

"We're going to Ireland! **Yes**! I'll show you where mymom grew up! It's going to be sooo fun! When do we leave?"

"In a weeks time." Acadia said.

"YAY! I can't believe you did this! Thank you _so_ much!" Tara said, throwing her arms over her friend for the second time.

"Tara...can't...breath...need...air!" Acadia gasped. Tara blushed and let go of the brunette.

"Let's go back inside. The party's not over yet!" Tara said, dragging her friend through the glass doors. They made their way through the corridors, turning around a corner. Acadia stopped and grabbed Tara's arm, pulling her back behind a plant.

"What?" Tara asked, looking at her friend. Acadia motioned her to be quiet.

"I think you might get your birthday present yet." she whispered, giggling and pointing. Tara looked and gasped.

Kai had Ray pinned against the wall, and let's just say that he was showing our little kitten just how passionate he could be. Tara and Acadia stared at them, their jaws practically touching the floor. Acadia turned to Tara and chuckled.

"We better get back to the party." she said.

"Wait a sec." Tara said, pulling out her digital camera. "I've _got_ to get a picture of this." Tara brought the camera up to her eyes and took the pictures, she laughed when the boys didn't seem to notice the camera's flash. The two girls quickly headed back to the party.

* * *

The party was the best ever, well, that's how Acadia and Tara felt. It ended up going until 2:00am, when Acadia finally told everyone it was bedtime. They all thanked the two girls and headed for their rooms. 

Acadia and Tara were now trudging through the 17th floor hallway, slowly making their way to their room, their arms slung over each other's shoulders.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that that was the best birthday party I've ever had." Tara said, smiling at her friend. "Thanks."

Acadia shook her head.

"Couldn't have done it without you, bud. We should do this next year."

"We are. I told Mr.Dickenson that we'd host it again."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too busy controlling everybody." Tara said. Acadia smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I got caught up in work, huh?"

"Yup, but it was fun."

"What should we call it?" Acadia asked as they neared their room. Tara looked at her questionly. "I mean, the reunions. We can't just call it 'The Beyblade Reunion' every year. That's _boring._" Tara nodded her agreement.

"So then, what should we call it?" She asked. Acadia grinned at her.

"I think you know what I have in mind..." Tara smiled also as they said it together.

"Don't Stop The Dance!"

* * *

Taiy-Chan: That was actually longer than I expected. It was humor! Yay! Anyways, I hope you liked. Please review! 


End file.
